


World Without Her Morningstar (post season 4)

by LMPL2W1121



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMPL2W1121/pseuds/LMPL2W1121
Summary: Based on the final scene of Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Man's Chest.While the patrons of Lux mourn the owner, believing him dead, Lucifer's dearest gather in the penthouse to remember him, though they know the truth.(Assumes everyone knows by now)





	World Without Her Morningstar (post season 4)

**Author's Note:**

> This is post season four so ye be warned, here there be spoilers. 
> 
> Just a one shot that wouldn't leave me alone as I cried while watching the last scene of Dead Man's Chest. 
> 
> Not necessarily connected to my other POtC Lucifer crossover.

Thunk 

Thunk

Thunk 

Thunk

The curved blade sunk repeatedly into the Assyrian walls of the penthouse, or rather the same point on the same wall every time. Even when angry, hiding her sadness, Maze never missed. 

In the nightclub below, candles were lit as the regular and loyal patrons held a candle vigil of sorts for their beloved Devil, their ringmaster, master of ceremonies. But no one touched the piano while the last song he played upon it was repeated by the DJ, and this time no one dared to pull a gun or ask for another song. They even sang along, tears in everyone's eyes. 

Eve moved around the penthouse, handing out drinks that Maze was making as she slid back into her old role as bartender. Eve held out a bottle of beer to Chloe, who refused it at first. “Come on, Chloe. I know it won't bring him back, but it will help with the pain.” Her earnest eyes were the reason Chloe took the bottle of IPA. Lucifer didn't drink beer, he had kept it for her. The realization had fresh tears welling up again. 

Eve left her alone, merely trailing a hand across her shoulders as she moved to Dan, who sat with his head hanging in one of the leather chairs. Eve offered him the drink Maze had made for him, a White Russian, as she still loved to remind him of their first team up. “I know you were really angry with Lucifer since…” he cut her off as he took the drink and stared into the glass. 

“Doesn't matter anymore,” Dan said quietly. “I was wrong about him, and now he's gone.” Dan put the glass on a coaster on the table, even if the old Dan would have enjoyed irritating the guy with rings on his expensive furniture. 

“And already the world...or at least L.A. is missing her Morningstar. Luci had me fooled for a long time, or maybe I was just listening too much to the opinions of others without really getting to know him. See, I thought my brother was selfish and evil, even, for millennia. But in the last year I've come to see just how wrong I truly was!” Amenadiel lifted his cosmo, remembering how his little brother used to make fun of his taste in drinks, and wishing he could hear that voice of his tease him, again. “To Lucifer Morningstar…” 

Ella lifted her piña colada. “He was like another big brother, and a great hugger…” her voice broke as she leaned on Eve, who had settled in beside her on the settee. Linda was cradling Charlie and sipping at a glass of wine, glad that she had already fed him. 

“He was by far the most interesting patient, and a dear friend. I will never forget what he did to save Charlie.” Everyone nodded as Chloe remembered everything he had done...everything to protect them all. She lifted her bottle. 

“He's a good man…” she couldn't bear to speak of him in the past tense, not when he didn't die. Still, she couldn't bear to drink her beer. Dan looked at her, his heart aching for his ex, knowing how much she loved the eccentric club owner who called himself the Devil, who actually was the Devil after all. 

“If there was anything I could do, Chloe…” He jumped when the tip of a curved blade appeared, not even an inch from his nose. Maze's expression was a mix of sadness and fury at the way things had turned out. 

“Would you do it, Dan? Or are they just pretty words? What about the rest of you? Are you really willing to do whatever it takes, even perhaps going to hell, to bring back Lucifer, and make it so he never has to return?” 

There was a stunned silence as everyone was stunned by the idea that such a thing was possible. But then, they all knew that if it were any of them, Lucifer wouldn't have hesitated. 

“Yes, I will.” Amenadiel said as he stood. Linda raised her hand. 

“I mean, someone has to stay here with Charlie, but anything for Lucifer.” Ella nodded, her jaw set as she stood up and pointed to herself. 

“Count me in” and Eve seconded it. Dan nodded, as he had been the one to bring it up, and Chloe gave a tearful “yes.” 

Maze nodded as she grinned. “Good, then I don't have to listen to you all whining anymore! But if we're going to save Lucifer, we're going to need to know how to get down there without dying.” 

Amenadiel nodded and smiled. “I think I know just the book…”


End file.
